Descendiente de Nix
by nova-chan.007
Summary: Yo ya había tomado una decisión. Pero la persona que se cruzó en mi camino no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, pero ¿como me salvaras si está en mi sangre el destruir? Después de todo soy descendiente de Nix, o como lo llaman los demás "heredera de la noche" y no tengo elección.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un día de nieve**

Con pasos apresurados se dirigía a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Su madre la miró fijamente y se disculpó. Era muy inusual que nevara en aquella región del país aunque el frio de los días anteriores era una anticipación de que sucedería tarde o temprano.

La chica se dirigió a la ventana para poder ver el jardín totalmente cubierto de nieve. Fue entonces cuando pudo visualizar que un coche se dirigía a su casa. Se giró a ver a su madre.

-Nanoha, hija, ve a cambiarte pronto desayunaremos.

La joven asintió y volvió a emprender la carrera por los pasillos y escalera hasta llegar a su habitación.

Su madre suspiró y fue hacia la entrada para poder recibir a los recién llegados.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Había un coche totalmente negro enfrente de la entrada, la puerta se abrió y salieron tres personas. Su marido, con su traje negro, quien miró alegre a su esposa, también salió una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo, Lindy. Pero su amiga no salía sola a su lado estaba una joven, quizás de la edad de su hija, era alta y con un pelo largo y rubio. Aquella chica mantenía la mirada baja y parecía que quería pegar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Nanoha desde su habitación pudo ver como salía su padre del coche y sin esperar más salió corriendo.

Lo bueno de tener una casa enorme, más bien mansión, era que tenías libertad de movimiento, por lo que desde que era pequeña corría para llegar a los diferentes lugares, siempre había sido muy energética. Pasó rápidamente por la entrada, y fue a abrazar fuertemente a su padre casi tirándolo en el proceso.

-Vaya Nanoha-chan, cuanto has crecido desde la última vez

Fue entonces cuando Nanoha se percató de las demás presencias. Hizo una reverencia a Lindy y la saludo. Nanoha no había visto a aquella mujer desde que tenía quince años y ahora habían pasado casi cuatro.

-Buenas tardes Lindy-san –Desvió su mirada a la rubia que giró su cabeza hacia otro lado como si estuviera molesta.

-Ella es Fate- le presentó Lindy. Nanoha asintió y la miró curiosa no entendiendo cuál era su problema, pero al parecer la chica estaba bastante enfadada.

-Bueno… Nanoha pronto será tu cumpleaños –dijo Lindy para aligerar el ambiente –Además me han dicho que estas apunto de entra en la TSAB deben de tener preparado algo especial.

Nanoha sonrió a la mujer –No. Esta vez creo que será algo bastante pequeño- Nanoha tuvo que convencer a su padre de que no quería un evento grande donde se invitaba a gente que ni siquiera conocía, solo por el bien de su estatus. Por lo que solo había invitado a sus amigos.

Entonces su móvil sonó y recordó que había quedado con sus amigas. Con una disculpa se dirigió a garaje para buscar su coche e irse. Prometió volver pronto pues a ella le gustaba aprovechar el máximo tiempo con sus padres, quienes casi siempre por su trabajo debían viajar. Quizás por eso siempre que estaba con alguno de los dos se comportaba como una niña. Cuando se iban ella los echaba mucho de menos pero no podía comportarse de manera caprichosa, por lo que tuvo que madurar y entender hace mucho tiempo que sus padres representaban un cargo importante y ella debía comportarse responsablemente.

Lindy invitó a Fate a pasar ya que esta estaba dispuesta a quedarse en la entrada. Con pasos desganados avanzó hasta entrar en el salón.

-¿Y ahora que haréis conmigo? –preguntó rápidamente no queriendo estar más en ese sitio -¿Me encerareis? o ¿directamente acabareis conmigo?-

/-/

-Parece importante, lo que Lindy-san tiene para ti

Signum que estaba poniéndose la chaqueta volvió a mirarla- Eso parece, para que me pida que vaya a su encuentro en un día como este.

Su hermana que estaba sentada en el borde del sillón la miró suplicante. Signum había tardado en convencerla de que no podía decirle nada, aparte de que ella tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No –Fue la respuesta tajante. Hayate siempre quería saberlo todo y ella no tenía por qué ocultarle nada solo que esta vez Lindy había dicho que la "misión" se llevara lo más discretamente posible. –Además ¿no habías quedado con Nanoha?

La castaña se levantó rápidamente -Es verdad –y subió las escaleras rápidamente para prepararse.

Signum suspiró, Hayate podía ser muy buena en muchas cosas, pero a veces la sorprendía con sus despistes. –Me voy- gritó ya en la puerta, recibiendo una despedida por parte de Hayate desde su habitación.

Hayate estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa. Cogió su dispositivo y bajo –Buenos días Nanoha-chan-

Nanoha le devolvió el saludo, con un abrazo y miró el reloj apurando a la castaña hacia el coche porque llegaban tarde.

-¿Y Signum?

-Ha tenido que ir a reunirse con Lindy-san

-¿Lindy-san? Pero ella ha llegado a mi casa esta mañana, junto con mi padre

-¿A si? Entonces creo que ellos también pueden estar involucrados…

Nanoha miró a la carretera pensativa –No lo sé. Pero… -no terminó la frase, ella no sabía nada y no quería especular al respecto.

-Pero ¿qué? – curioso la castaña. –Vamos Nanoha ¿Qué?

Ante la insistencia de Hayate, Nanoha habló –Ellos llegaron con una chica…rubia, quizás de nuestra edad. La verdad es que no me fije muy bien. Pero no parecía agradarle mucho estar con ellos- guardó silencio por un momento –Además ¿se puede saber a qué viene la curiosidad sobre el asunto?

-No lo sé, es curioso que ellos tengan una misión juntos ¿no te parece?

-¿Y porque curioso? Ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo

-Por eso. Debe ser algo importante

Nanoha estaba aparcando -Me parece que lo estas exagerando, si fuera grave lo habrían dicho o lo habríamos notado. No se Hayate…

Nanoha salía del coche, pensativa, sabía que Hayate no lo decía para preocuparla pero aun así lo logró. Quizás no fuese nada pero aquella chica le parecía…ni siquiera podía describirlo. La primera vez que la vio no le pareció mala, más bien a Nanoha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver aquella mirada que aunque parecía decir "lárgate" quizás estaba demasiado… ¿triste?

-¿Nanoha? – la castaña tuvo que darle un toque a su amiga que se encontraba demasiado ensimismada como ara darse cuenta de que la llamaba

-Nyhaha, perdona Hayate-chan

-No quise preocuparte ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Hayate que no fue consciente de que quizás podía haber preocupado a Nanoha hasta que la vio con la mirada perdida.

/-/

Uno de los avisos en los monitores parpadeaba de manera constante y ruidosamente. La doctora entró a su despacho y la recibió enseguida.

-¿Lindy-san? – Una mirada aguamarina apareció en la pantalla.

-Shamal. Sé que es precipitado pero le importaría venir a la residencia Takamachi, ahora por favor.

Los sentidos de Shamal se alertaron creyendo que alguno estaba herido o se encontraba grave.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – estaba punto de coger lo necesario por si había que actuar rápido

-No. Estamos bien. Lo que sucede es que quería que inspeccionaras a un paciente, por favor. Es importante

Sin decir más la comunicación se cerró y Shamal salió a prisa. No conocía muy bien el asunto pero si intuía de quien podría tratarse.

* * *

¿que os parece? el segundo capitulo esta listo, el que se siga depende de si hay alguien que quiere que se siga


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quien eres?**

POV. Fate

Realmente no sé cómo me había metido en aquel lio y para colmo no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba. Pude haberme resistido, no mentira, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo a escapar, estaba segura que si me resistía me llevarían por las malas. Y creo que es mejor en este momento mantener la calma.

Pero claro es fácil decirlo, por lo que opte por ser directa, pero mi pregunta tensó más las cosas. Ellos sabían quién era yo, y yo sabía que no podía traer nada bueno aquel silencio que había en la habitación. Se miraban fijamente y luego me miraban a mí, impacientes y precavidos, como si en estos momentos pudiera hacerles algo.

-Puedes sentarte –me ofreció aquella mujer que no se había separado de mí en todo el trayecto, parecía mi sombra.

Me negué, solo quería saber que harían. Ella siguió insistiendo, al parecer me iba a quedar más tiempo allí del que creía. Acabe aceptando realmente estaba agotada.

Habían pasado por lo menos treinta minutos y no habían contestado a mi pregunta. La mujer de pelo aguamarina se había ido diciendo que haría algunas llamadas antes de contestarme. El hombre y la mujer pelicobriza, que supuse eran pareja, hablaban entre ellos sin dejar de vigilarme claro.

-Eres Fate ¿Verdad? –me preguntó aquella mujer. No contesté, prefería mantenerme así, ignorándolos desde un principio. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrán obtenido mi verdadero nombre? ¿Quiénes eran?

Me miró fijamente, y eso me desconcertó un poco, era como si buscara algo dentro de mí. Gire la cara molesta no pudiendo mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Estas sangrando? –dijo con voz preocupada.

Entonces levante el brazo mostrando el corte que tenía por culpa de su pareja y la miré de manera sarcástica ¿en serio estaba preocupada? Se acercó rápidamente, antes de que yo pudiera alejarme de ella.

-¿Cómo sucedió? – me sujetaba con cuidado el brazo

Al ver que no contestaba e intentaba alejarme de ella, contestó el hombre. –Se lo hizo al intentar escapar. Y se niega a que se le trate.

Frunció el ceño –No es grave. Shamal podrá curarlo sin problema –me soltó, creo que vio que me sentía incomoda- Solo queremos ayudarte de alguna manera

La mire fijamente -¿Cómo me ayuda el estar aquí en contar de mi voluntad?- mi voz sonó fuerte –Con gente que muy probablemente acabe matándome. Porque no conseguiréis nada de mí.

-No sé qué piensas que somos nosotros. Pero creme, sí necesitas nuestra ayuda –Ella mantenía la calma.

Esa respuesta me confundió. Antes de decir cualquier cosa el timbre sonó y entraron dos personas al gran salón, porque hay que decirlo aquel lugar era enorme. Entraron; la mujer de pelo aguamarina, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Lindy-san y la otra persona era alguien que me dejo totalmente de piedra. Estoy segura que de no haber estado sentada me habría caído al suelo.

-Signum…-susurre

Y sin poder evitarlo me sentí mareada. Desde luego mi cabeza estaba demasiado confundida o impresionada

/-/

Aquellos pasillos le parecían interminables hasta que al final llegó a la puerta que buscaba. Sin reparó la abrió

-¡¿Cómo has dejado que atraparan a mi hermana?!

Estaba muy alterada. Alicia Testarossa no era precisamente la persona más paciente

-Alicia cálmate

-¡No me voy a calmar!

Y sin previo aviso una lanza brillante se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba al otro lado del escritorio la cual logró esquivar sin ningún problema.

-Si sigues de esa manera no poder hablar contigo- dijo levantándose

-¿Y cómo quieres que este? ¿Por qué no has enviado a buscarla?

-Por ahora no es necesario-

Alicia lo interrumpió -¡¿estas bromeando?! Sabes que, iré yo misma a por ella y me da igual lo que digas

Corrió a detenerla y se paró entre ella y la puerta –Espera esto es conveniente, no lo ves?…

Alicia apretó la mandíbula de la rabia ¿Cómo iba a ser conveniente que atraparan a Fate?

-No la atraparon quienes quieren acabar con nosotros ni tampoco los otros. Fueron otras personas, según nuestras búsquedas son algo así como imparciales y no harán daño a Fate. Al parecer se dieron cuenta de quién era y quieren ayudarla.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Alicia confía en mí. Si Fate estuviera en peligro no dudaría en ir a buscarla

Entonces Alicia le sujeto del brazo -¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Qué tramas?

-Ella estaría en peligro si se quedara con nosotros. Ellos pueden ayudarla, ellos saben algo que nos falta. Más bien tienen a una persona que lo ha logrado

-¿Qué dices? –Alicia no lograba entender que pasaba por su mente

-Por ahora no encontramos la ubicación del lugar donde la mantienen. Pero la encontraremos y vigilaremos a Fate de cerca, hasta que cumpla su propósito. Es mejor así, ella tendría una oportunidad sin ponernos en peligro.

-De acuerdo- Alicia termino aceptando –Pero cuando la encuentres yo misma iré a por ella

/-/-/

POV. Nanoha

Volví a casa antes de tiempo, con aquella nieve la mayoría de los locales, por no decir todos, estaban cerrados. Hacia demasiado frio para hacer otra cosa.

Subí corriendo las escaleras para poder cambiarme, ya que el jersey se había manchado con café, esto me pasa por dejar que Hayate conduzca y claro al dar un frenazo el café se me derramó, menos mal que llegábamos a casa. Sabía que había alguien en el salón pero no podía ir así allí.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y sin percatarme de nada entre al baño de mi habitación. Pero paré en seco una vez cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí. ¿Había alguien en mi habitación? Me pareció ver a alguien en mi cama. Abrí la puerta del baño suavemente y miré hacia la cama. Una vez pasado el susto, me fui acercando lentamente y divise a una chica rubia que parecía estar dormida. Y como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo, me quede contemplándola; su pelo estaba suelto, desparramado por mi almohada; escuchaba su respiración calmada, de vez en cuando hacía gestos, creo que estaba soñando algo que no le gustaba, y después se calmaba; también suspiraba, y sus labios se entreabrían, no podía quitar la mirada de ellos.

-Nanoha- me aleje rápidamente cuando mi madre entró. Me había acercado demasiado a aquella chica sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve observándola?

-Disculpa, hija- volvió a hablar mi madre –Pero tu habitación era la única que podía ofrecerle. Hasta que le preparen una en la ella pueda estar-

Yo sabía que las demás habitaciones apenas estaban preparadas para recibir invitados pero seguía siendo extraño, ya que se podía preparan una en muy poco tiempo. Y como si mi madre me leyera el pensamiento habló –Tu habitación está bien situada. Si ella necesitase algo lo podríamos saber rápidamente y evitaría perderse por aquí.

-Entiendo- dije en un susurro no quería despertarla. Cogí algo para cambiarme y salí de allí

-¿Aquella chica es la misma de esta mañana?

-Si

-¿Quién es?

-Te lo diré cuando estemos con los demás

-Se llamaba Fate ¿verdad? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Mi madre suspiró –Primero necesitamos ver cómo reacciona. Si nos ve como enemigos.

La miré extrañada. No entendí muy bien, eso quiere decir…-¿está aquí en contra de su voluntad?- dije lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Ella no quiere estar aquí. Pero debe y nosotros tenemos que ayudarla

-¿Qué le ocurre?- no era curiosidad, más bien preocupación

-Te lo diré cuando estemos todos- repitió mi madre

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón. Y allí estaba Signum y Shamal. La presencia de la doctora incrementó mi preocupación ¿acaso estaba Fate enferma? Todos estaban serios incluida Hayate, me senté a su lado y enfrente de mis padres.

-Fate, es alguien con un don increíble. El problema es que parece no saberlo, o lo que es peor, lo sabe y ya haya tomado una decisión

-¿Y que se supone que podemos hacer nosotras?- preguntó Hayate, con extrema seriedad y profesionalidad

-La protegeréis

-¿De qué o quién?

-Hay muchos que quieren su eliminación inmediata. Sin embargo hay otros que la llevan buscando dese hace años. Para ellos solo es una forma inacabada, lo que de verdad buscan es lo que ella posee por ser quien es.

Todos prestamos atención a mi madre quien era la que nos informaba. –Veréis, ella es importante porque es descendiente de Nix.

Hayate y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Y la reacción de los demás tampoco era relajada, a pesar de que seguramente ya lo sabían parecía que aún no terminaban de asimilarlo.

Hasta ese entonces creí que aquella historia era una vieja leyenda. Nadie había visto a un Nix ¿y ahora me estaban diciendo que en mi habitación dormía la descendiente de su reina? La heredera de Nix. Nix era la diosa de la noche y poseedora de guerreros, unos ángeles negros siempre fieles a ella. Sin embargo su raza se vio amenazada, por aquellos que no tenían ese poder sobrenatural, esos reinos se aliaron para exterminarlos y fue en ese entonces que sucedió la división de mundos. Nix al ver como los suyos sufrían acumuló una gran cantidad de poder y separó a las razas no en países ni regiones, sino en mundos. El de Unimari era el nuestro en donde había magia pero no tan peligrosa como la que poseía un Nix; la Tierra era el mundo neutro aquel en el que no hay magia y no necesitaban de ella, "_no puedes extrañar algo que nunca has tenido"_, me dijo alguien que pertenecía a ese mundo, era un mundo extraño; y por último estaban los Scur aquellos los principales enemigos de los Nix. Pero aquella historia se creía un mito porque sucedió hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo porque nadie supo dónde estaban los Nix. Claro eso fue hasta que apareció la primera guerrera Nix, Signum. ¿Pero ahora que pasara con Fate?

* * *

Y aquí esta como dije la continuación. Ya sabéis hacedme saber que pensáis

Gracias a las personas que se apuntan seguir con la historia: MK;Yowiin ; A.W


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen** (se me olvido ponerlo en los caps anteriores ;p )

**Capítulo 3 : Mundo mágico**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero no consiguió ver nada, giró la cabeza y enfoco hacia el único sitio del que parecía provenir luz, era un balcón a través del cual pasaba la luz de la luna de aquella noche, en cierta manera la alivio pues no estaba encerrada en algún sitio oscuro parecido a un calabozo. Se incorporó despacio ¿Qué le había pasado? Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza con los codos apoyados en las piernas intentando recordar. Lentamente aquella neblina en su cabeza se iba desvaneciendo e iban apareciendo imágenes de lo sucedido –Signum…- recordó. Aparte del cansancio que traía encima el ver a la pelirosa había ocasionado que su cerebro se confundiera, asustara y más cosas que llevaron a que Fate se desmayase al ver a Signum.

No tenía idea de que hora era, pero parecía tarde o puede que muy temprano. Tampoco tenía idea de donde estaba, encendió una lámpara que había a lado de la cama. Lo que vio no era precisamente lo que esperaba, al parecer alguien ocupaba esa habitación y su vista se fijó en un marco en el que había una fotografía de una pequeña niña con dos personas mayores a quienes reconoció, aunque en la foto eran más jóvenes, después se fijó en la niña pequeña, le resultaba familiar –Su sonrisa…- susurró y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la chica que se encontró a la entrada de la vivienda de los Takamachi estaba claro que los años también habían pasado para aquella niña.

Dejo la fotografía en su sitio y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Pensó que si salía por la puerta quizás hubiese alguien vigilando, aunque eso no descartaba que también vigilasen el exterior. Su mano se iba acercando a la cerradura pero antes de llegar su mano chocó con algo.

-¿Qué demonios?

Lo volvió a intentar esta vez más lentamente y volvió a suceder. Al parecer había una especie de barrera invisible que no la dejaba llegar a su objetivo.

-No puede ser- ¿La habían encerrado en una especie de cuarto mágico? Pensó

Empezó a preocuparse y fue directamente a la puerta, pero esta vez nada le impidió llegar hasta la cerradura. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta intentando descubrir si había algo o alguien al otro lado. Para su sorpresa no había nadie, ni tampoco algún mecanismo que le impidiera seguir. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al otro lado de estas se encontraba otro pasillo, el otro ala de la casa, y bajando las mismas estaba lo que parecía la puerta principal. Sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras evitando hacer ruido y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta principal, pero esta vez no solo su mano chocó sino que al ir tan rápido termino chocando su cuerpo y por la fuerza terminó cayendo al suelo sentada.

-No,no,no…-maldijo, golpeando el suelo. Lo debió haber supuesto.

/-/

Apenas había dormido pero al parecer no podría seguir durmiendo, era muy extraño el estar en su casa y dormir en una habitación que no era la suya. Miró el reloj casi eran las seis de la mañana, se levantó y se vistió, ya que se había levantado tan pronto pensó en ir a entrenar un poco, aunque aún estuviera oscuro fuera. Yendo por el pasillo escucho unos pasos, alguien estaba bajando las escaleras. Fue hasta allí y entonces lo vio; como aquella rubia se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y terminó chocando contra la barrera.

Nanoha se alarmó y fue hacia ella para ayudarla. Pero apenas iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando vio como Fate se levantaba rápidamente y completamente furiosa la rubia cogió lo primero que vio, que resultó ser un adorno bastante pesado, y se disponía a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la barrera.

-¡Para!- alcanzó a gritar, más bien a susurrar porque no quería despertar a nadie.

Fate paró en seco a un milímetro de la barrera y se giró completamente con el objeto en sus manos aun fuertemente agarrado –Abre la puerta- ordenó con voz firme mirando directamente a Nanoha, aunque con la poca luz apenas veía su silueta.

Nanoha no se dejó intimidar y fue bajando poco a poco el resto de las escaleras –No puedo hacer eso- dijo de manera tranquila.

Fate frunció el ceño, ya se esperaba esa respuesta, así que volvió a levantar el objeto y esta vez no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Pero el objeto no se movió ni un milímetro, Fate dirigió su vista hacia él y este estaba rodeado de unos anillos rosas. Luego su vista se dirigió a Nanoha con enojo, lo último que le faltaba era enfrentarse a un usuario de magia.

Nanoha iba bajando lentamente los dos escalones que le quedaban –Haciendo eso no conseguirás hacer ningún rasguño a la barrera. Pero si conseguirás que se activen las alarmas y que todos se despierten- dijo en un tono bajo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Fate conocía a muy pocas personas que pudieran utilizar la magia y no todas eran buenas. Pero la magia de Nanoha parecía ser parte de ella, estaba segura que no le había costado nada hacer aquello.

-Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Fate -¿Y tú eres…?- Nanoha sabia perfectamente quien era la rubia pero prefería que Fate lo dijese.

A la mente de Fate volvió el recuerdo de la sonrisa de la niña pequeña que vio en la foto y pareció que por un momento su cuerpo y mente se relajaban. Pero no duro mucho y volvió a estar alerta, la chica no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño pero Fate no estaba muy segura de sí contestar. Sin embargo ella tenía muchas preguntas y si podía, de alguna manera, encontrar alguna respuesta con Nanoha entonces le seguiría la corriente.

-Soy Fate Testarossa

Nanoha asintió aun con la sonrisa y le tendió la mano. –Mucho gusto en conocerte. Aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias

Fate miró la mano que le ofreció Nanoha durante un momento y aunque dudando un poco le devolvió el saludo. Después miró el objeto aun suspendido en el aire con los anillos rodeándole. Nanoha lo notó y se acercó, cogió el objeto con la mano y los anillos desaparecieron –Creo que era la única manera de detenerte-

-Eres una…maga ¿Cuántos podéis utilizar magia?- preguntó Fate, por ahora podía deducir que la familia Takamachi era una familia de magos.

-Aquí todos utilizamos magia

-Todos…-repitió Fate confundida ¿a qué se refería Nanoha con todos?

Nanoha vio la expresión de confusión de Fate y entonces se acordó; Fate era de la Tierra no era de su mundo, Unimari, y en la Tierra no había usuarios de magia por lo que seguramente Fate no sabría mucho de su mundo o la magia. Ella quería explicárselo pero se dio cuenta de que no podían tener esa conversación en la entrada.

-¿Me acompañas?- dijo Nanoha a una distraída Fate señalando una de las puertas a su izquierda.

Sentada en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina Fate observaba aquella cocina de arriba abajo, era grande y parecía tener de todo, también miraba como la pelicobriza se movía fluidamente por ella en busca de algo.

Por otro lado Nanoha se preguntaba por qué Fate no trataba de escapar, ella esperaba que la rubia estuviera a la defensiva incluso agresiva pero no era así parecía tranquila. Fuera cual fuera la razón de que Fate estuviese de esa manera quizás ese era el mejor momento para Nanoha de hablar con ella.

Pero eran un poco más de las seis de la mañana y sabía que Fate no había comido nada desde que la trajeron, de hecho Shamal al revisar su estado cuando se desmayó dijo que quizás Fate estuviera muy débil y que se encargaran de que al menos comiera algo. Por esa razón se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para desayunar.

Fate olio el aroma del café que Nanoha le dio y le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo probo. Luego fijo su vista en las tortitas y su boca se le hizo agua. Intentando guardar las apariencias se aclaró la garganta y dijo –Gracias…- como respuesta Nanoha le sonrió.

-Fate, no sabes dónde estás ¿verdad?

La rubia la miró masticando su comida y negó con la cabeza. Nanoha decidió empezar a contarle a Fate algo para que no se sintiera tan perdida –Estas en el planeta Unimari-

Fate paró de masticar y tragó forzadamente el resto para poder hablar -¿Has dicho planeta? Me estas tomando el pelo- pero al ver que Nanoha no cambiaba su expresión empezó a creer que si estaba en otro planeta. –Creía…que era una antigua leyenda-

/-/-/

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

-Señor no la hemos encontrado en la Tierra. Pero tenemos algo interesante

Aquella figura se acercó a la pantalla –Uno de los nuestros ha conseguido captar esta imagen. Este resplandor solo lo pueden tener los magos

-Eso quiere decir que la heredera no está en la Tierra sino que cabe la probabilidad de que este en Unimari- apenas se formó una sonrisa –Creo que a Cuatro le encantara su nueva misión-

/-/-/-/

Alicia mantenía los ojos cerrados, a sus pies se iba formando un círculo azul, casi plateado, con varios signos. Nunca había realizado aquello, pero ahora era necesario, necesitaba transportarse al planeta de Unimari en busca de su hermana. Por ahora solo irían ella y Carim ya que eran quizás las únicas magas que por ahora podían realizar ese movimiento, pues además de ir al planeta debían bloquear cualquier señal de su poder para poder entrar sin ser identificadas.

Sabían que a Fate se la habían llevado no había rastro de ella en la tierra y también sabían que no serían las únicas en dar con su paradero.

De pronto ellas dos se encontraban en un sitio desconocido.- ¿Esto es Unimari?- pregunto Alicia a Carim

Carim se agacho y puso su mano en el suelo, se formó un círculo amarillo e intento reconocer la tierra bajo sus pies –Definitivamente no es la Tierra-

Alicia abrió una pantalla enfrente de ella –Las coordenadas parecen estar cerca-. Cerró la pantalla de golpe y se puso en guardia al igual que Carim. El lugar en el que se encontraban era un bosque, en un principio les pareció una ventaja para no ser descubiertas pero ahora empezaban a dudar de si era lo más seguro. Un sombra se movía a su alrededor –No es un mago- susurro Carim

-No- corroboró Alicia –Es un Nix

Alicia no esperaba encontrarse con uno de ellos, al menos no tan pronto, si había uno quería decir que los guerreros también habían encontrado el paradero de la sucesora de Nix.

-Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te muestras- provocaba Alicia para intentar identificar a su enemigo.

Una risa se escuchó detrás de ella, y se giró rápidamente.

-No eres la Testarossa que busco, pero quizás me seas de utilidad- escuchó decir a la persona que ya no se escondía si no que estaba apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Era una guerrera de Nix, no había duda. La chica era alta y su pelo era plateado pero lo que más les llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, eran rojos como los de Alicia y Fate pero un poco más oscuros.

-¿De qué coordenadas estabas hablando?

Ninguna de las dos contesto

-Si no habláis por las buenas. Entonces tendré que hacerlo por las malas- La peli plateada se incorporó y antes de que las dos rubias se dieran cuenta, esta las había lanzado por los aires. Alicia ambas cayeron de pie, y Alicia fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió hacia ella rápidamente y le lanzó en el camino una de sus lanzas azules. Su adversaria lo esquivo fácilmente pero tuvo el descuido de olvidarse de Carim, quien ahora se encontraba detrás suyo sujetándola por cadenas mágicas.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes contra nosotras- Alicia iba acercando a ellas -¿Quién eres?- preguntó

La peli plateada sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente –Soy Rienforce

Solo ese nombre les bastó para comprender con quien estaban. Rienforce una de las guerreras legendarias de Nix. La diosa Nix tenía dos guerreras estrellas, aquellas que siempre estarían con ella y lucharían a su lado y la seguirían a través del tiempo. Una de ellas era llamada Reinforce, su guerrera de defensa, y el poder de la guerrera de ataque le pertenecía a Signum.

-Vaya…veo por tu expresión que si conoces la historia- dijo Reinforce

Alicia frunció el ceño, y colocoló una de sus dagas en el cuello de Reinfroce –Deberia matarte ahora mismo…

-Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa la peli plateada se había desvanecido. Carim miró sorprendida las cadenas en el suelo y Alicia buscaba por todas partes para encontrarla. La voz de Reinforce que no parecía tener un origen específico se escuchó –Tienes razón, en estos momentos no cuento con el suficiente poder para enfrentarme a magas. Pero sabes perfectamente que cuando la heredera de Nix desate su poder seréis vosotros, los magos, los que no podréis hacer nada contra nosotros. Yo me encargare de recordarle a tu hermana quien es.

* * *

Disculpas por no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Puede que ahora menos, ya que llega esa etapa en la que la uni te absorbe por completo (si los finales están ya) pero en cuanto pueda seguiré con las dos historias.

Gracias a :MK; yuri no tenshi: luzy; Guest; Nefilim; liz; bellachan; akame testarrosa (gracias por lo de la imaginación) y sigma.

El que os parezca interesante me alegra mucho ;)

Ya sabéis si tenéis alguna opinión para la historia decidmela, y si se puede pues se intentara seguir


End file.
